What Could Be?
by comics.dreams
Summary: Cassie tells Tim that she's going to go on a date with Jaime. Tim is saddened but acts cool. She doesn't know that he likes her. Cassie is happy and excited for the date while Tim isnt so fond of it. #wonderbird#timxcassie#friendship#love
1. Chapter 1

**Tim's Pov**

Tim gets out of his Advanced math class. He heads for his locker, putting the combination in so he can put his math things away. Suddenly a pair of soft hands cover his eyes, as he's just about to open his locker. He could recognize that scent anywhere. For it was Tim's favorite scent, vanilla and jasmine (the flower scent).

" Guess who?" The female voice whispered in Tim's ear.

He blushed and thought it would be fun to mess with the female so he decide to answer her.

"Mmmmm...is it Barbara ?" Tim said, purposely getting it wrong.

"Nope!Guess again!" The female said with a slight cheer.

Tim wanted to ask if it was the beautiful blonde with blue eyes. But he sure wasn't going to basically say he liked her.

"Is it Zatanna?" Tim asked.

"Man Tim your really bad at this..."The female says with a sigh.

"I was kidding." He says taking off the girls hands off his eyes. Yet he still did not turn around.

"I know it's you Cassie. I do know your voice." Tim says. As the two of them blush, still not facing each other.

Cassie then goes to the side of Tim's locker.

" Are you ready to go?"Cassie says trying to change the subject.

"Yea" Tim says closing his locker.

He walked with Cassie towards the door. Tim the gentlemen holds the door open for Cassie. Walking close next to each other home. Cassie rambles about her history class. Talking about about the Egyptians and the legends of king Tut's curse. After Cassie is done rambling, it becomes awkward with Tim not saying a word.

Cassie had broken the silence.

"Guess what! " Cassie beams and stands in front of Tim.

"I have a date with Jaime! It's tomorrow!" Cassie squeals.

Tim was saddened when he heard this.. Though Tim knew he should of seen this coming. Cassie was bounded to get asked out. Tim knew Cassie was to beautiful to be single.

"Earth to Tim! Aren't you happy for me?" She smiles.

Tim shakes his head" Sorry Cass...I was thinking about something. But I am happy for you. " Tim fakes smiles.

"Thanks Tim. " Cassie smiles even though Tim knows she doesn't believe him. But she hadn't argued with him.

The two had walked home in silence.

* * *

**Please review. No negative comments though...please no. Id just like to know how good it is. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day Cassie's Pov

Cassie gets up around 9 to get ready to meet up with Jaime at Mount Justice. They were going to have a brunch date. Cassie put on her red blouse with some skinny jeans. She put on a leather jacket along with her black boots (that has heels). Cassie walked up to her mirror. She smiles seeing herself looking Beautiful with her hair curled and a bit of makeup. She added two last touches. Cassie, the blonde, added the final touch by applying red hot lipstick.

"Done!" Cassie said rushing out of her room and goes out the door.

She runs to the closest zeta tube. Cassie stops to take a deep breath, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Well…. Here goes nothing..." The blonde slowly walks in the zeta tube.

Mount Justice

At exactly 10:00 am, the zeta tubes announced "Wondergirl B08" Cassie walked in the cave. She reaches into her back pocket for her phone. The blonde looks at her screen it was only 10:05 a.m. Jaime had told her to meet him at 11.

"Guess I'm early…" Cassie says as she hears a yawn from the living room couch.

She guessed she wasn't alone. Cassie slowly walks to the living room. She tried not making a sound but her shoes kept clacking. Cassie bit on her lower lip hoping the person didn't hear her.

Cassie listened to see if anyone responded but all she heard was a heavy breathing. She walked closer to the couch and peeks at the person sleeping on the couch. Cassie smiles at the sight of Jaime. She thought **_He must have cam_**_**e early. **_

* * *

**So a person request for more... hope you liked it:)Sorry this Chapter was short /).(\ Ill be writing the Third Chapter possibly this weekend or week.. we shall see. But please review. Remember no negative comments! I will be taking request. So just type to me and ill get to writing your story.**

**-Yours Truly Jasmine**


End file.
